


The importance of a name

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A fun tale.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre, Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023379
Kudos: 1





	The importance of a name

Our story starts in Isolt and Merope Sayre's house, they're revealing the name of their newborn son to Merope's brother Morfin and his husband Tom.

Isolt smiled. "I think you should tell them, Mer."

Merope said, "We named him Tom Morfin Sayre."

Tom gasped. "You put my name before your own brother's?"

Merope told him, "I wanted to thank you for being the only person in my life outside of my family and romantic circles that I could trust."

Tom sighed. "Aw, that's so sweet."

Morfin grumbled. "I'm lucky my name is in there at all."

Merope scowled. "Don't be so grumpy, brother. I already trusted you that's why your name is our son's middle name."

Morfin muttered, "Why isn't it his first though, sister? Why did you put your brother in law's name before mine?"

Merope stated, "I-I..."

Isolt interrupted, "She already explained. Tom was the first person outside of her family and romantic life she trusted. Just be grateful that she thought of you too, Morfin!"

Morfin smirked. "Now I see why you two got married. You're just so alike."

Merope asked, "Are you angry that I put Tom's name before yours?"

Tom laughed. "Of course he isn't. He's just being twisted." He went on, "Besides, we were thinking of naming our first Isolt Merope for a girl."

Merope rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Morfin told her, "He was being serious."

Merope mumbled, "Why would you of all people put Issy's name before mine?"

Morfin replied, "She was the first person in my life who could see past my blood status outside of my family and romantic circles. You see..." He burst out laughing.

Merope inquired, "Was that a joke?"

Tom grinned. "Yeah, sorry if we offended you. I just couldn't help myself."

Morfin wiped a tear away and beamed, "It was pretty funny. The look on your face when he said Isolt first."

Merope queried, "Do you actually have any name ideas yet for your first?"

Tom nodded and responded, "Mary for a girl after my mother and Felix for a boy because it was sheer luck that we ended up together."


End file.
